Together Again
by jambrose
Summary: Best friends finding their way back to each other and realizing that the feelings that they had held onto for so long is reciprocated. (What was listed as Chapter 1 is actually the prologue)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

When Jonathan Good signed the papers that would make him a part of the WWE developmental company Florida Championship Wrestling, he knew his life was going to be different. He would be starting a new chapter of his life in his wrestling career but saying goodbye to a bigger portion. When he thought about the friends he would be leaving, it was heart wrenching. The hardest part would be leaving Sami. Sam Johnston, who went by the professional name of Sami Callihan was Jon's best friend in the business. They had been part of a group called Switchblade Conspiracy and had always been there for each other. Although at times they had been on opposite sides of the ring, they remained best friends throughout it all.

The day he told Sami was the hardest day he could remember having. Going to Sami's house the day after he signed, he was let in by his wife and was told Sami was in the kitchen eating some lunch. When he was asked if he wanted something, he declined and went towards the kitchen to talk to Sami. He found Sami sitting at the dining table eating a sandwich and he came and sat down next to him. Sami looked at him and he could tell that there was something going on. He had never seen that look on Jon's face before.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Sami asked him. He titled his head at his best friend and was genuinely concerned about him.

Jon took a deep breath and said, "Sami, there's something that I have to tell you and I'm not really sure how you are going to take it. But it is a major step and I would like nothing more than your support. Which I know that you will give but I'm just scared."

Sami put down his sandwich and looked at his friend and was starting to get worried. Jon was an important person in his life and he had a feeling that what he was going to hear was going to change a lot of things between them. "What is it Jon?"

Jon just decided that it would be easier to just do it all at one time, without any hesitation. "I signed with WWE and will be starting in FCW in about a month." Jon looked at Sami to get his reaction and tried to ignore the ache in his heart that appeared there out of nowhere. He didn't know if he could do this. There was so much that he wanted to tell Sami, so much he thought he would never have a chance to say. But how do you tell your best friend about feelings that you are not supposed to have.

Sami was speechless. Jon was leaving? To the big house so to speak? While that is everyone's dream, he never thought that it would happen. Not that he didn't think Jon was good enough. He was but it was it was going to be strange to not have him there. "You're going to the 'E?" Sami asked him slowly.

Jon nodded and wished that Sami was coming with him. It would have made things so much easier if he was. Just then, Sami's wife came into the kitchen and Jon watched her with a mix of jealousy and curiosity. He still never saw what Sami had seen in her. He knew that Sami cheated on her on occasion but he never knew who with. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm excited about the move because it's something that I have always wanted to do but it's going to be hard leaving you and the other guys behind."

Sami smiled at Jon and said, "Don't worry about us Jon. You do what you need to do. This is your career you're talking about here. And definitely don't worry about me. We'll still keep in touch and you never know, I could be joining you soon."

Jon smiled and moved over to Sami and put his hand behind his head and touched his forehead with his own. "I know you will. You're too talented to not make it Sami. I'm going to miss you like crazy." Jon felt like tears were going to fall which was not like him at all. He needed to get out of there before he did something really stupid. "I gotta go man. I'll talk to you soon," Jon said as he kissed Sami on the top of his head and walked out of Sami's home.

Jon spent the next year or so in FCW/NXT as Dean Ambrose where he met the two men who would later become his partners in crime, Colby Lopez as Seth Rollins and Joe Anoa'i as Roman Reigns. They were known as The Shield and they made national debut for WWE in November 2012. Jon kept in contact with Sami as much as possible and continued to follow his career, hoping for a chance to maybe be able to show McMahon how talented Sami was. He would have loved nothing more than to have Sami by his side because as much as he loved and respected Colby and Joe, there was a special place in his heart for Sami.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Jon was sitting in his apartment one night reading over the internet when he came across an interesting article. Reading it, he was a little hurt that he was just hearing about and hadn't heard about it from the actual source_. "Dragon Gate USA has confirmed that Sami Callihan has officially signed a developmental contract with WWE. It's been widely reported that he has been going through the company's pre-screening process." _He sat back in his chair and read it two or three different times before he actually believed it.

Why hadn't Sami let him know? He had to have known that he would have found out about this. Were things so strained between them that he couldn't have told him? While it was true that he hadn't had a chance to talk to Sami since he talked with him about the divorce he was going through, he thought that they had still parted on good terms. He had even did his best to talk to anyone who would listen about Sami's potential. He really wanted Sami to be able to come to WWE so that maybe, just maybe they could be together again.

Ever since he had left for FCW, he had been hiding the feelings that he had for Sami. Being away from him had made him understand that what he was feeling was not going to go away and when he found out that Sami was going through a divorce, he had hoped that maybe, just maybe, Sami would feel the same way but they never had a chance to talk about it. It was like they were two different people when they were talking. Jon had resigned himself to just burying the feelings.

But now he was coming into NXT, which was the old FCW developmental area, and Sami had never even let him know. How was he supposed to feel about this? Jon grabbed his phone and wrote Sami a message.

_Why didn't you tell me you were coming to NXT? Are we not friends anymore? _

Jon sent the message and he honestly didn't expect a response back. He turned the computer off and went to take a shower and go to bed. After his shower, he laid down in bed and was just about to nod off when he got a text message. He looked over to his phone and picked it up. He was actually surprised to see Sami's name on the phone. He unlocked the phone and read the message.

_Jon. I need to talk to you. Can I call you?_

Jon frowned and shook his head in disbelief. He hadn't expected a reply, much less a request to talk to him. Looking at the clock and seeing that it was after midnight and he knew that something was going on if Sami wanted to talk to him this late. He sent a quick response back to Sami.

_Yes. Please do so._

A few minutes later, Jon's phone rang and he answered it quickly. "Sami?"

_Hi Jon. How are you doing?_

"I'm doing okay. I was just wondering what was going on with you. I had to find out on the Internet that you got signed to the 'E?"

_I'm sorry Jon. I know that with the way things were left at the end of the year that I wasn't sure if we were even friends anymore._

"Why do you say that man?" Jon knew that things had been a little strained because Jon had tried hard to not let his feelings come out. It had been difficult because it was feelings that he has had to hide for a few years now.

_It just was. Anyway, I wanted to tell you and I am sorry that you had to find out like you did. Anyway, I would like to see you soon Jon. Is there any time that you will you be free?_

Jon sighed. He really wanted to see Sami but was it worth the pain in his heart? After a few moments, he said, "Sure Sami. I'm free tomorrow if you want to get together." Although they both lived in Ohio, it was in different cities that were a couple of hours away from each other. "Do you want to come here or have me come there?"

_I will come to you. I can be there about noon. How is that?_

"That's good. I will be here."

_Great. Thanks Jon. I will see you then._

Jon said bye and hung up the phone. He wasn't sure what would happen tomorrow but he was going to prepare himself and keep his feelings to himself. He had almost spilled the beans a couple of years ago when he first told Sami that he was going to FCW and then again when Sami was going through the divorce. That's why things were strained around them. Jon was afraid that Sami may have picked up on it anyway.

He would just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The next day Jon was ready around noon when Sami was scheduled to be there. He was nervous but he didn't know why. It was just Sami after all. To try and relax, Jon made them some lunch so that it would be ready by the time he got there. He was getting ready to put the steaks on the table when the doorbell rang. He went to the door and opened it to his old friend that he hadn't seen since the first of the year, Sami Johnston, who was better known as Sami Callihan.

Jon smiled and Sami came in and they briefly hugged. When they broke apart, Jon shut and locked the door and led Sami into the dining room where lunch was waiting. "I made lunch, so I hope you're hungry. You look great by the way," Jon said as he looked him over. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, t-shirt, vest, and his trademark headband on his head. He sighed deeply

Sami smiled and said, "You bet. You know I love your steaks."

The two of then sat down and ate lunch, keeping the conversation pretty light. Jon kept sneaking glances at him, wondering what had been so important that he had wanted to come out. He looked good though, happy, and he wondered if it had anything to do with him getting signed to WWE and being on NXT within the next couple of months. If anyone deserved it, Sami did that was for sure.

After lunch, Jon put the dishes in the dishwasher and then turned to Sami. "So what's up Sami? How come I'm only just now hearing about you getting into NXT?"

Sami sighed and looked at Jon and crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm not sure. I guess with the way things were left back at the first year of the year, I didn't think you wanted to hear from me. It's like I said on the phone."

"Come off it Sami. We've been friends for longer that I can remember not being friends. You know that you can tell me anything," Jon said as he started to make his way into the living room, trusting Sami to follow close behind him. He could hear him behind him and he went and sat down on the couch and waited for him to sit next to him. When they were both seated, Jon turned to face him and said, "So what is going on?"

Sami smiled and said, "Well I have some good news for you."

Jon looked at Sami quizzically and wondered what he could tell him. Was there any hope that maybe Sami has begun to feel the same way about him? His mind went back to the day that Sami told him he was going to be getting divorced from Chrissy. Jon had almost told him about his feelings for him which he knew could have ended up in disaster so Jon had just walked away without saying anything. He supposed by doing that he had made Sami feel that he didn't want to hear from him anymore.

"So what is the news?" Jon asked him.

"Well, after things went south with Chrissy, I didn't think that I would ever find anyone that I wanted to be with but I have found someone, someone that I want to marry and I want you to be my best man."

Jon looked at him and he thought for a moment that he was going to pass out. This couldn't be happening. Not again. Sami couldn't get married again. He almost didn't survive it the first time. When he finally found his voice, he said, "Excuse me? You're getting married?" Jon stood up and started pacing. "Getting married…"

Sami looked at Jon confused and wondered what was going on with him. It wasn't exactly the response that he hadn't expected. He knew that it would have been a shock but it wasn't that much of a shock. What was wrong with him? "Jon? What's the matter man?"

Jon stopped and looked at Sami and frowned. "Are you really getting married or are you just fucking with me?" Sami had to be pulling his leg. After what he went through with Chrissy, why would he put himself through that again? And he wanted him to be his best man. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

Sami frowned. This wasn't exactly the response he had expected. "Jon, what the fuck are you talking about? I thought that you would be happy for me."

"Happy for you? Happy for you? After the hell you went through when you were married to Chrissy, you'd think that I would be happy for you that in just under six months you're getting married again? I'm sorry Sami, but I think that you're making a big mistake."

Sami sat there for a minute not really registering what Jon was saying but then he stood up and said, "Fuck you Jon. I just wanted to come and tell you what was going on and ask you to be the best man and this is what I get? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Sami went up to Jon and even though he was about half a foot shorter than Jon was, he stood up to him. "Why can't you be happy for me?"

Jon didn't know what to say to him to make him understand. Why couldn't he see what was right in front of him? He loved Sami and it hurt like hell that Sami didn't feel the same way. Something came over him then, something he never thought that he would do. "Sami…" Jon said right before he put his hand behind Sami's head and brought him forward and kissed him hard on the lips. After a few seconds, Jon pushed away from Sami and just stared at him. "That's why I can't fucking be happy for you."


End file.
